This invention relates to sliding jaw wrenches, particularly pipe wrenches in which a movable jaw has a degree of freedom to rock or float relative to a stationary jaw, and the jaws are relatively inclined, in order to grip around a pipe or the like.
In wrenches of the sliding jaw type, the movable jaw commonly is formed on an elongate shank which is mounted for lengthwise movement, to adjust the jaw opening, on a wrench handle, which is formed with the stationary jaw, and a screw mechanism with a rotary actuator is commonly provided between the shank and the handle to effect adjusting movements of the movable jaw. In such wrenches, both hands may be needed to adjust the jaws, and the screw mechanism may be difficult to operate should dirt get in the threads, or should the operator's fingers be stiff or slippery.
The present invention provides a sliding jaw wrench having an alternative type of adjustment mechanism which is simpler to operate, and not as subject to the difficulties outlined above.